Chance
by Eleanor-and-Jagg
Summary: What if instead of hiding in a cave, Balinor ended up taking shelter with Iseldir and his druids? And what if, when seeking advice on Kilgarrah, Merlin approaches the same band of druids? Set in mid season 2, written for the appalling lack of Merlin and Balinor fics. T for some mild swears. COMPLETE. SEQUEL 'Freedom' COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my second fic and unlike the first I have written it before hand so I shan't be puling my hair out trying to write something quickly, hurrah! Because it is finished I will post one maybe two chapters a day till it's all up. The summary pretty much says everything, if you want to know more you'll have to read it!

* * *

Balinor awoke, as he had done every morning for twenty years, to a numb feeling in his chest. He forced his eyes to remain shut, attempting to keep himself in his dream world for just a little longer.

He was in the woods near Ealdor, dappled sunlight casting funny shadows on his very pregnant wife's face. Hunith. Her beauty was still as fresh as when they first met, and so was her kindness, as shown by the laughter lines on her face. She spotted him watching her from their kitchen window and gestured for him to come and join her in their garden. He made his way out to her, picking up a chair and moving it next to hers. As he sat down Hunith pulled her head up to face his, asking for a kiss. A wide smile broke across Balinor's face, mischief in his eyes, he bent down to meet Hunith's waiting lips, but at the last moment ducked his head down to her enormous bump and smothered it in kisses. Hunith let out a light laugh, the kind that the dragonlord could listen to for hours on end. Having recovered from his bout of silliness Balinor settled himself on his chair and began to make idle chit chat with his wife about baby names, the flowers in the garden, when he should next visit Kilgarrah. He heard excited giggles and squeals of laughter as a troupe of children flooded into the garden. _His _children.

There were five of them, all smiles and innocence. His twin sons had come running in with their elder sister, all three coated in dust and grass stains. Trailing behind them was his eldest and youngest, as to be expected, his eldest son was protective of all his siblings, but had a soft spot for his youngest sister. The eldest was almost sixteen, his eldest daughter fourteen, the twins were twelve and his youngest daughter was only three. He laughed as he watched his middle children engage in a fierce battle using their stick swords yelling something about claiming lost treasure and out of the corner of his eye he spotted his other daughter running around after the bubbles his eldest had conjured for her. Shifting his attention over to the pair he watched her chase after the bubbles, her tiny face alight with joy waving her chubby hands about, desperate to catch them. When she did pop one, she called out in delight as it turned into a brightly coloured butterfly that landed on a nearby rosebush. His son's face was broken into a wide smile, Balinor's smile, as he watched his beloved little sister being entranced by his magic. Out of all Balinor's children, this son was the only one to posses the gift of magic. He looked at all his children and recited their names in his head. The youngest daughter, Rose, for her pale pink skin that matched the roses that had bloomed in the garden on the day of her birth. The twins, Edmund and William, two good strong names for to mischievous strong boys. Cahira was his first born daughter, her name chosen to reflect her fighting spirit, her birth had not been easy.

But his oldest son, his first born… Balinor could never think of a name for him. However long he searched he could never find the right word to describe his son. His personality was so complex, his looks so diverse (only the gods know who inherited those ears off!) his name had to be perfect. The name was always on the tip of his tongue but Balinor could never quite reach it. Still, he watched contently with his beloved by his side, his children playing before him, Kilgarrah never too far away. He could smell the swent scents of flowers from their garden and the sounds of the forest were ever present under his precious children's giggles. In the dream world, Balinor shut his eyes and immersed himself in the comforting sounds.

All too soon, the giggles had turned into shouts and he heard heavy footfalls past his tent.

With a shuddering gasp Balinor was wrenched from his fantasies by the loud noises from the usually quiet druid camp. Pushing himself upright he swung his legs out of his cot and caught sight of himself in the small mirror opposite his bed. The morning light illuminated his face. His dark hair was long but kept clean, as was his short beard. Lines were etched upon his face, adding age and sadness to the once always smiling face. If Hunith could see him now she wouldn't recognise the man I've become, he thought bitterly. A tear leaked from his left eye, crawling down his face. One tear for a family that would never be. Slowly he rose and went about his normal routine, ignoring the excited noises from outside. They could wait, he thought as he washed his face and changed into his green robes.

He poked his head out of the flap and called to a passing druid "Anthea, what is it? What's going on?"

Only stopping for a moment she turned and answered "It's our lord, Balinor, our King approaches once again!"

The dragon lord frowned. He had lived with this clan for the last five years so he knew enough about them to know that there was no druid King, or at least that they had told him about. More over, this clan was one of the more calm, reserved ones (partly why he took refuge with them) so to see them so excited about someone shocked Balinor slightly. Still, this visitor sounded important so Balinor thought he'd better get to Iselidr and help great him. Being the last dragon lord did give him a very high status in the group, as high as any of the clan elders. Besides, his curiosity had got the better of him and he found he was desperate to know more.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, sorry if I've made any mistakes but it's quarter to one in the morning so I don't really care right now. If I have, you can always leave a review telling me about it and I'll try and sort it, and yes, that is a thinly veiled attempt to get you to review. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

So Chapter 2! Thank you for your positive responses to the last chapter, it was very nice. I won't keep you any longer (presuming that people actually read the author's note), now on with the story.

* * *

Within the hour, the entire clan had assembled –all in their best clothes Balinor noted- in front of the old oak tree at the centre of the camp. Iseldir stood at the centre of the druids, with Balinor standing a little behind him and to his left. Everyone had been talking to their friends and family in hushed tones, whispering about the arrival of their lord, wondering why he had decided to pay them a visit. They all fell silent when a lone hooded figure walked into their sight. He was wearing a midnight blue cloak with the hood drawn up so that the shadows covered his face. Under his rich cloak, Balinor could see some scruffy brown trousers and worn leather boots. Hardly the attire of a King he thought to himself. As he passed the small gatherings of druids, they all bowed to this stranger. He finally came to a stop before the leaders, who bowed low to him (with the exception of Balinor, who chose to respectfully incline his head, as he wasn't actually a druid and he had no idea who this man was) whilst Iseldir said, his low, calm voice tinged with excitement "It is an honour to welcome you into our camp once more, Sire."

Lily white hands emerged from the blue cloak and gracefully lifted his hood back, revealing the face… of a smiling boy. Balinor froze. He found him gazing upon the face of the son from his dreams. The exact same raven hair, cheekbones that could cut glass, ridiculous ears, he even had Balinor's lopsided smile! The older man was transfixed, drinking in the boy before him like a blind man who had just begun to see. When he spoke the older man barely registered his words, but committed the sound of his voice to memory. It was young, full of life and laughter but there was also wisdom. This boy had seen things no one of his age should. Balinor heard the boy speaking humbly, requesting counsel and a bed for the night, but only if they had enough to spare. It was only Iseldir's next words that could've shaken Balinor from his trance.

"Of course my lord. We shall move tour my tent immediately. And please don't feel like your imposing on us, Emrys. You know you are always welcome here."

Emrys. As in, _the_ Emrys? The most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth Emrys?

The boy, Emrys, didn't reply, he just smiled politely, shifting his gaze to Balinor, who stood stock still, having been shocked into silence by the boys resemblance to his could've been son and the revelation that this skinny youth before him was the great Emrys. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity before Emrys asked him "My apologies, but I do not believe we have met. May I ask you name, sir?"

Balinor licked his lips and swallowed, his mouth was as dry as the desert. Never looking away from the boys eyes he replied "My name is Balinor Ambrosious and I am no sir. Neither am I a druid," Emrys' mouth closed again, Balinor could tell he was about to ask him that question "Iseldir was kind enough to give me refuge in his camp. I have been hiding since Uther's Purge began twenty one years ago and this clan has sheltered me for five of those long years." Normally just thinking about Uther and the evils he inflicted would make the Dragonlord want to cry or smash something but for some bizarre reason he was fighting the urge to grin. There was something about this boy that made him so happy but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Neither could he bring himself to stop looking into this boy's eyes. And oh! His eyes were incredible. They were the same pale blue as he remembered Huniths to be but deep in the centre they were flecked with gold, the same gold as Kilgarrah's all seeing eyes. And who over said eyes were the windows to the soul was right! He could tell so much about this boy from his eyes. They were old, older than he looked, so he had seen things, _done_ things that he shouldn't have had to at his age. They were soft, so he was a kind person. Good, he thought, I have no time for cruel Kings. Currently Emrys's eyes were aflame with an insatiable curiosity that reminded Balinor of his youth. Diving deeper into the blue depths he could see worry, something was troubling him, that was probably the reason he had come, he wanted the druids advice. A wise King as well as a good one, Balinor had always thought wisdom came from listening to others as much as it was about your own intelligence. And this boy King was intelligent; there was no doubt about that. Just standing in his presence could tell you that, he was practically overflowing with knowledge. There was power also, very deep down, like he was reluctant to show it so this was a humble man. Cunning too, Balinor suspected, with such an innocent face and unassuming look, he could easily pass for less than he is. Hiding his strength allowed him to hide himself from suspicion let him pass through places without a second glance so he could do what needed to be done unnoticed. There was so much more he could see in this complex young man but there was one thing that his subconscious was telling him was _so very important_ that he couldn't quite see.

"Hm?" Emrys tore his gaze away from Balinor and looked again to Iseldir, who had asked him a question that Balinor hadn't even registered. Interestingly, it looked like Emrys had been too engrossed in Balinor's eyes to notice some one speak too.  
"What is it that you seek counsel about my lord?" Iseldir repeated. Curiously, Emrys shifted uncomfortably at the mention of title but pressed on, eager to speak his mind.

"An… issue has arisen concerning myself and the Great Dragon on which I need some urgent advice, and after all you are known for your wisdom…" Emrys trailed off, trying to cover his nervousness with humor.

"Kilgarrah?" Balinor asked in surprise, having perked up the moment that the dragon was mentioned. Emrys looked back at him, surprised and wary he said "Yes. Tell me, how do you know his name?"

For the first time in months, Balinor allowed himself a wry smile and answered somewhat cryptically "Kilgarrah and I have known each other for a long time. You could say that we are… very close." Emrys' brows furrowed, trying in vain to work out Balinor's relationship to the dragon. Coming up with nothing the cloaked man smiled warily at Balinor and nodded before gesturing for them to walk together to the Elder's tent. Eager to keep up with this enigmatic and surprisingly long legged boy, Balinor took long and fast strides, navigating around a large root with a certain grace that Emrys obviously lacked as he misjudged his step and fell flat on his face. Before Balinor could ask him if he was all right, the older man heard a groan from the floor and the heap of legs and cloak muttered something along the lines of 'not again!' Bending down with a chuckle Balinor helped the young man to his feet and dusted him off. Emrys just stood there, red in the face, covered in dust, being brushed down like a child. Still bent over, Balinor asked "So trip over that root a lot then?" He straightened up just in time to see the boy's face burn even brighter as he answered, his voice a mix of humour and exasperation "Yep. Every time. I should really put a sign up or something…" He caught Balinor's eye and both men burst into a fit of laughter. Clapping Emrys on the back and trying to ignore the unexplainable tingling sensation he felt when his hand made contact, Balinor said "Your not what I expected, Emrys. I grew up on the prophecies of you and your adventures in Albion, I always expected an old man, with a long white beard and a staff… not…" The Dragonlord trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the rest of his sentence without causing offence.

"Not a gawky nineteen year old with big ears and no sense of balance?" finished Emrys.

"Well yes!" Balinor winked at Emrys, only for them both to start chuckling again.

"Yes, I don't really live up to the legends in looks. People forget that everyone is young and awkward at some point so when they meet me, normally they're disappointed or just don't believe it, which is very handy in a fight," Aha, so I was right about him being cunning, Balinor thought. "Plus I'm still learning. I mean, I have got a lot of raw power and everything, but that can only do so much, I've still got to learn the spells."  
Balinor nodded in agreement, growing to like this boy more and more. He had a good sense of humour and wasted no time making jokes at his own expense, but moreover he was cunning and clever; he had enough wisdom to know that brute force can only get you so far. Ducking his head, Balinor and Emrys entered the tent, the former holding the flap open for the latter who smiled in thanks. Intent on finishing this conversation Emrys quickly added "Sadly, I only have the one book that Gaius managed to hide and unfortunately, Camelot isn't the easiest or safest place to smuggle magical artifacts."

Doing a double take Balinor said "Wait, what? Camelot? Is that where you live?"

Emrys frowned, had the druids told Balinor nothing? "Yes, I live with Gaius, the court physician. I thought you would've known that…" He looked towards Iseldir for an explanation but the druid leader remained impassive. Balinor it seemed was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the worlds most powerful warlock –even if he was still a boy- would live in Camelot. Unable to come up with a suitable answer he asked "But why? Why would you live there, the center of the Purge and the home of the Pendragons." Out of habit he said the last part in a disgusted tone; he didn't notice Emrys bristle at the last part he was so wrapped up in his bitterness.

"I stay in Camelot because it has become my home and I have many friends who have become my family." Balinor looked back up at Emrys, who had begun to talk in an icy tone with hard eyes. "I stay because of Gaius, who can teach me about my magic and help me through my trails. I stay to be close to Kilgarrah because as much as I hate that bloody dragon at times he is kin, of sorts, he can offer me advice and assistance others cannot, his knowledge seems to know no bounds and more importantly, I care for him. I could not leave him all alone again, the last of his kind, imprisoned like a common mutt in some cave. But the most important reason I stay is because of the King. And no, before you jump up and look shocked and accuse me of betraying our kind, not Uther. _The_ King. My King. The Once and Future King, Athur Pendragon. And before you ask, he _is_ the Once and Future King. I have often been told he is the King by seers, druids, even Iseldir here. In fact, the first person to tell me was Kilgarrah, on our first meeting he informed me it was my destiny to protect him, and let me tell you, it's not something he's letting me forget. Moreover, I see it in him everyday. I glimpsed it in him the second time we met. Each day he grows more into the King he was destined to be. I see his kindness, loyalty, his willingness to sacrifice himself for his people. He is just and has the potential to rise above all those before him, and all those which come after. We will stand together at the birth of Albion and into the Golden Age but until then, I am more than happy to wait in the background and protect him and the rest of my family and my home. Let me make this very clear; I shall not let any harm come to Arthur, nor Camelot fall as long as there is breath in my body and magic in my veins. Many have tried, all have failed. Believe what you may but if you so much as try and hurt one hair on his head then I will find you and I shall kill you, in the most painful way I can think of. Do you understand?"

During his speech Emrys' voice had grown louder and harsher, each word carefully chosen and dripping with power- quite a change from the giggling boy he had first met. He sounded like he would die for these people, _Arthur Pendragon_ and like he would kill without remorse for them, and he already had. And Balinor believed every word he said.

Shaking slightly (partly shocked from the sudden change in Emrys' demeanor, partly from the revelation that Arthur Pendragon is The Once and Future King, partly from just receiving a clear threat from Emrys about the consequences of any revenge plots) Balinor sank into a chair, trying to process this information. It seemed ridiculous, impossible even, that destiny should chose Uther's son carry out the duty of the King. But the world works in mysterious ways and Kilgarrah was hardly ever wrong so maybe… Arthur was the King? It was true, Balinor had never met the man and it was unfair to judge him on his fathers actions he supposed, although the Dragonlord certainly did harbor any goodwill to Uther- momentarily his thoughts returned to his family that never was and the eerie resemblance of Emrys and his eldest- but could the same be said for his son? The boy was innocent in the matter, although it seemed he lacked the brains to question his father's teachings. Reaching a decision Balinor took his head from his hands and looked back up to Emrys, who had been waiting for a reply patiently. Slowly, the Dragonlord nodded his head.

"I believe you, if you and Kilgarrah both say he is the King… then he is the King, no matter how laughable it is. I trust in both your judgments. You have my word that I shall not do anything to try and harm the King, or your home; and if he is indeed as great as you say, then I shall do everything in my power to assist you with your task of his protection, for I would very much like to see the land you will build together. However I do hope you understand, that I might not be the gracious person, if I ever meet Arthur for I have lost much at the hands of the Pend- at the hands of _Uther_, and while I do not want to tar one family with the same brush, it shan't be the easiest thing for me to but twenty one years of bitterness behind me." He finished with a small smile, hoping he had said enough to please the young man.

In the blink of an eye Emrys' icy exterior vanished and a smile broke across his face again as relief rolled off him in waves. "Thank you Balinor, it does mean a lot to know I have your support and that you are indeed a good man. I know many have suffered at the hands of Uther and I have seen the consequences of his actions, but, if it's not too rude to ask, what have you lost to make you loathe him so? I've met people who've lost their families to him and felt their hate but yours… I've never come across it before. Would you mind telling me your story?" Emrys had begun to fidget at the end of his request, feeling uneasy asking Balinor to share something so personal.

Balinor took a moment to consider this before asking Iseldir permission to tell his story, remembering that the meeting Emrys had come for still hadn't started. "Of course Balinor, you are more than welcome to speak. Besides, given that Lord Emrys' problem is with Kilgarrah, you are the one he should speak to, and your story will help him understand why." Thanking him for his understanding, Balinor gestured for the younger man to sit next to him and, with a deep breath, he began his tale.

"Tell me Emrys do you know what a Dragonlord is?"

* * *

Again thank you for reading and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, I don't care if you hate it.

Also thank you to Alissa21, madagacarpingu and battlemaiden518 for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3, as some of the more astute of you might have noticed. Thank you for the positive feedback, it's very uplifting :-) This chapter is Balinor telling Merlin/Emrys his story, from the beginning of the Purge to present day. It's all my idea of what happened, sorry if I may have unknowingly pinched it from someone else. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Tell me Emrys do you know what a Dragonlord is?" Emrys shook his head. "Well, a Dragonlord is someone who has control over dragons, can tame them, force them to do their will-although that in my opinion is very wrong and I hope you realise I would never do that. More than that, the dragons and Dragonlords are kin, they share souls, allowing them to use physic links which can be used to call them from great distances; when a Dragonlord calls, the dragon _must _come, whether they want to or not. Also, Dragonlords are they only ones who can hatch dragon eggs and bring new dragons into the world. It is not something you can learn, it is passed from father to son in death." Balinor paused, allowing all of this to sink in before continuing.

"In case you haven't realised I am a Dragonlord. More specifically I am the last of the Dragonlords. I have no children, no heirs to pass the gift onto, so when I die, there shall be no more. The gift will die, as will the dragons, with no one there to hatch the eggs." Stopping again when the emotions threatened to overcome him Balinor rubbed his face with his hand, taking more deep shaky breaths before the touch of Emrys' hand on his arm pulled him back from the edge. The younger man had watery eyes as well, visibly as distressed at this thought as Balinor was. After another few moments Balinor continued his tale. "By starting the Purge, Uther had declared war on the Old Religion and as consequence the Dragons and my fellow Dragonlords. I was still a young man, not much older than you when this was happening but I joined the war regardless. We battled against Uther but his forces where too much. It had been a year since the Purge began when he sent a message to us saying he wanted to make a truce. We were wary but willing to trust him. We hoped he had seen the error of his ways, recovered from the madness that took him after the death of his wife, wanted to end the death on both sides. My family, the house of Ambrosias, has led the Dragonlords since the first lords and their dragons were born. My father had died during a battle with Camelot's forces, as had all of my younger brothers and sisters, so I had inherited his Dragonlord powers as well as leadership of the remaining lords. In my naivety I thought we could bring peace not only between Camelot and dragon kind but for all magical beings. I was such a fool in my youth Emrys, you should've seen me. I always saw the best in people, and while that isn't always a bad thing, as Kilgarrah told me many times, it can be a fatal flaw, as it proved to be that day. Anyway, I led the remaining Dragonlords to Camelot, ordering half to stay outside the Citadel, in the Darkling Woods with instructions of what to do if this went ill. We entered into negotiations with Uther, it wasn't easy but we managed to strike a truce. I would remain in Camelot to pass judgement on magic users who were breaking the new fairer laws we would put in place as well as watching over the more powerful sorcerers who may pose a threat. In return the rest of the dragons and Dragonlords would be left in peace and Uther would call an end to the Purge. It wasn't perfect but it brought an end to the suffering and it seemed fairly reasonable. We signed a treaty, he gave me his _word_ that it would be so. In an act of trust I called all the remaining dragons to Camelot, as well as sending a few lords to fetch those in the Darkling Woods for a celebration.

It was then I discovered that Uther Pendragon is not a man, he is a monster. He had _lied_, _deceived_ me, abandoned his word and the treaty we had built. He had men follow mine into the words and they cut my kin's throats while they slept. Those of us in the castle we dragged out to watch our dragons be killed one by one. They fought back but Uther had hired a powerful sorcerer to trap them, place enchantments and chains on them while they slept. I could see him from the fields outside the city. He was standing on the wall looking down. He was _smiling_. Like he was enjoying seeing every once of magical blood pool on the saturated ground. I couldn't take my eyes off him. The screams of my kin were deafening, they wounds were my wounds, I could feel the life ebbing from their bodies as one by one the succumbed to death, until only Kilgarrah and I were left standing on that plain, weeping for our losses. The only small comfort we had was that a small number Dragonlords were safe in the Woods, and there were some still some unhatched eggs hidden away, safe from this monster. Our races would continue, in secrecy and danger, but we would endure.

But my relief was short lived. Uther gave a command and the bodies of those I sent to hide were thrown from the battlements, dangling from thick ropes like puppets. I shall never forget my guilt, it was my fault that they died, my fault that Kilgarrah is alone and captured , my fault that our kind will fade out of existence and that monster shall win! If had been wiser or quicker I could've averted this! I should never have summoned all of the dragons, I should've gone to Camelot alone but I didn't and it's my fault, it's my fault…" Balinor broke down, the sobs of a broken man filling the tent. To his great surprise he found Emrys' comforting arms wrapped around his body as the greatest warlock ever to live shushed the weeping Dragonlord and saying in a fierce voice, as if asking the older man to challenge his words. "No Balinor it was _not_ your fault. It was nobodies but _Uthers_. _He_ was the one who broke his word, _he_ is the one who began the Purge, _he _was the one who killed the dragons and your kin, _not you._ Yes you made a mistake but you were young and inexperienced. You did what you though were best for everyone, you tried to stop the war, hell, you were willing to make peace with the monster that killed your family and your kind to try and save lives on _both sides._ You hid your men, negotiated a truce with the evilest man I've ever met- and I've dealt with Cornellius Sigan! You did everything right to try and make peace with a monster. It was _his _fault and the gods shall punish him from here to eternity for his sins. I may have only just met you but you are one of the best men I've ever met Balinor and I'll be dammed if I let you believe this was your fault because it wasn't and if you don't let that go it'll kill you." Throughout Emrys' speech Balinor had been calming down, his cries subsiding and his breathe evening out. He gazed at Emrys who had pulled back, though his hands still were griping Balinor's arms and smiled weakly. Balinor felt strangely calm when he looked into those familiar blue eyes that were flecked with gold, like coming home. He was reminded once again of how similar Emrys was to his dream son without a name and shuddered.

Finally he said with a slight tremor "Th-thank you. I know I need to let go and I know that it was Uthers fault but I just always think of something I could've done different, something I could've done better." Balinor shook his head in resignation.

With one final reassuring squeeze Emrys sat back in his seat and said "Still there's no point wallowing in the past over things we can't change anymore. I mean, what would Kilgarrah say if he could see you now, wallowing in self pity rather than being cryptic and annoying?"

Balinor let out a weak chuckle at the joke and Emrys' award winning smile. "Yes, I suppose he would give me a real telling off. But is he really that cryptic? I know as a boy he had a penchant for riddles but surely it' not that bad?"

Emrys let out a bark of laughter before replying "Not that bad? Almost everytime we speak he gives me a headache! I think twenty years in solitude has really made him loose all sense of what's normal conversation." He and Balinor smiled at each other before he continued in a more serious voice "Do you, I mean, I understand if you don't want to, but, could you carry on with your story? I would very much like to know what happened next."  
"Honestly, for the first time in my life I would like to tell you my story.

So, it was just myself and Kilgarrah on the field and Uther was standing on the battlements, our murdered kin hanging from the battlements like trophies and littering the floor around us like rubbish. Kilgarrah had been placed in chains that cut off his magic. I was being held by Uthers men and I have never been particularly gifted when it comes to the Old Religion. But while we could use no magic, we were still connected mentally and Kilgarrah spoke to me. He told me we could not let our kin be defiled and we must tend to their bodies as best as we could. It's tradition you see, for dragon kind to be burnt in a dragon's fire when they pass over to Avalon but I doubt Uther knows that and I think even less that he would honour this tradition. So, as his last act of freedom, Kilgarrah breathed fire on the bodies of the dragons, his brothers and sisters, his sons and daughters and I used the fire spell I know to burn the bodies on the ground. Then Kilgarrah turned to the bodies hanging from the wall and burnt them. Uther laughed, he thought Kilgarrah aimed for him, the thought we were trying to regain a little dignity for our fallen didn't even cross his mind! He laughed at us, called Kilgarrah a stupid brute amongst other things that I haven't the heart to repeat. Needless to say, Kilgarrah and I didn't take that to well. We started fighting again, we managed to take out a dozen gaurds between us but more just piled on. It seemed Uther cared as little for his own people as he did us. And then just when I though it couldn't get any worse, the monster disappeared for a moment. I though that maybe he was coming down to face us like a man, I though then we might have a chance to roast the bastard without taking any other lives. But when he reappeared he was on still on the battlements, and he was carrying a baby.

It was a little boy, he only looked about one. It was the Prince, I know it was. He had golden hair and sky blue eyes, waving his pudgy arms about. I still struggle to believe that that angelic little boy was the cause of this war, all those deaths; it doesn't seem to fit in my head. He was so innocent and distressed. Uther held him in his arms and told him in a loud voice, so it would carry down to us, to look upon the monsters without fear or sympathy as we were evil, untrustworthy and we went against nature. He lectured the Prince on the evils of magic, who was too small to understand the words, he only saw the death around him. All he could see was blood and charred corpses, the stench of burnt flesh filled the air and Kilgarrah's roar of anguish coupled with mine meant Uther could barely be heard but he still kept talking, whispering lies into his son's ears. I had thought it impossible for my hatred for Uther to grow but it did. To bring a _child_, your own _son_ to see such death and destruction that you had brought about yourself is inconceivable to me. Uther put his son in the line of fire, quite literally, Kilgarrah could still hit him from where he stood on the battlements and for a terrible moment I thought he would roast them, baby and all. As much as I wanted to see Uther dead the boy was innocent and only a child, there was no telling who he would grow to be. I could see Kilgarrah was ready to kill but before I could say something to stop him, he looked at the boy, and the boy looked back. Uther was blind to this, so caught up in his mad ramblings. But I saw. Kilgarrah went completely still. He stopped fighting, stopped screaming in my head, and just _looked._ It makes sense now, of course, he was realising the little Prince was The Once and Future King. Anyway, he just stopped. I could hear him in my head, he told me to stop fighting and let myself be captured. He said that Uther wouldn't kill us, at least, not straight away, and that would give us time to escape. He begged me to listen to him so, I did. I let myself be taken away and thrown into the deepest dungeon they had, and all the while when I was being taken away Kilgarrah never once looked away from the boy.

I was only in the dungeon for a few days before Gaius helped me escape, but before I left the city I went to find Kilgarrah and free him. I found him in a large cavern under the city, with a long chain attached to his leg. I got out my sword so he could place an enchantment on it that would enable me to break the chains but he just shook his head and told me to put it away. He told that I couldn't free him, not today, not for a long time. I asked him why but he wouldn't tell me. What he did tell me was that I should leave Camelot tonight, and not look back. I should ride for my life he said, speed is of the essence, it wouldn't take them long to realize I was gone. I asked when I could come back for him and smiled at me, smiled so sadly, like he knew something no one else did, a big secret, a happy secret, but he couldn't tell anyone. I knew that secret was why he wouldn't come with me but I also knew he would never willingly tell me, and I would never force it out of him, so a secret it remained. He told me that I could free him one day but not for many years. He said that I'd know when that day came and if I didn't then I was an idiot." Balinor let out a little laugh, remembering his old friends condescending words.

"He apologised that I had to leave on my own and that he could stay with me and console me, he made me swear on his own life that I would stay out of trouble and then gave me a blessing to help protect me and then told me to run. And I did, I stole a horse and ran for the border. I made into Cenred's kingdom within a day of them realizing I'd disappeared. I took refuge in a small village near the border Gaius had told me about. He told me of a woman he knew who would look after me. It was only meant to be a temporary stop, it was too dangerous to stay so close to the border but I thought, I hoped I might be safe outside of Camelot. Uther and Cenred were at war and Essetir hadn't outlawed magic so I thought maybe there I could be safe until Kilgarrah called me. I never dreamed Uther would persue me or I never would've stayed there so long.

I met a woman you see, in this village. A good woman. It was the one who took me, she was my age and so kind. I was so angry when I first met her. I wanted Uther's blood for his crimes, I wanted to hunt him down and make him hurt the same way he had hurt me. I told her this, the first night we met. But she ignored it, she just shook her head in unhappiness and offered to clean my wounds. And she did, she cleaned my cuts and tended to the bruises I had been gifted by Uther's men. But she made me better. She took my anger and sorrow from me and made me happy again. She was so beautiful, inside and out. She was kind, pretty, prettier than any woman I'd ever met and she had a wicked sense of humour! She had wits sharp enough to rival a dragon. She worked hard too, living on her own at such a young age. Her parents had died and it seemed her only option was marriage but she said no and made her own way. It was only a couple of sheep and her own small field of crops but she was so proud of it. I could see it in her eyes as she worked, everything she had was hers completely, and I was no exception. I loved her completely and I still do. She is my first thought when I wake and my last when I go to sleep. I was only with her for four months before Uther's men came but they were the finest months of my like, I got to spend every waking moment with her. I would've stayed with her forever; we were planning on getting married. Maybe it was too soon but we didn't care. We were utterly in love. I still thought of my family and those I had lost, but the she could lessen the pain simply with her smile.

I didn't want to leave but I wanted, I _needed_ above all else for her to be safe. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if she were to be hurt because of me. She said she would come with me but I wouldn't let her. A life on the run was no life for her. If I let her go then she could be happy, meet someone else, have children. Have all the things I couldn't give her. The day I left she clung to me crying, begging me not to go. I told I that I didn't care about her, I never loved her, that I was just using her, anything to try and make her hate me enough to stay in the village, stay safe and away from me. She didn't believe me though, she always was clever, she saw straight through my lies and she knew why I left. It broke my heart to walk away and to have to break hers too. Leaving her hurt more than loosing my kin, my family.

I still dream about her, about the life we could've had, our house, our children that will never be.

I was forced to run again, hiding in caves and in the forests, never staying too long until five years ago, when I ran into Iseldir and his band of druids in the woods and he offered me sanctuary. It had never occurred to me to seek out the Druids, I hadn't wanted to give Uther more of a reason to hunt them. Since then very little has happened, we've moved around a lot but it's been… peaceful. It was very good of Iseldir to take me in. I am very grateful." He turned and smiled at the still present druid leader who was watching the exchange with an interested expression. He gaze returned to Emrys who looked sad and far too old, obviously he had heard too many stories like this.

"So that is my story Emrys and that is what I have lost to Uther Pendragon. I have lost my family, the rest of my kind, all of the dragons- because even Kilgarrah is lost to me. I have lost my freedom, the woman I love and my children, who will never be."

* * *

Wasn't that sad? I thought it was a little sad when I was writing it, but then it was around midnight and I was very very tired. Anyway, thanks for reading, stick around as will shortly be uploading another little chapter before adding the final one later tonight!

Thank you to rmarti540, madascarpengu (again), Gur40goku, The MightyE and Fai's smile for reviewing the last chapter :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Little chapter! It's happier than the last one :-)

* * *

"So that is my story Emrys and that is what I have lost to Uther Pendragon. I have lost my family, the rest of my kind, all of the dragons- because even Kilgarrah is lost to me. I have lost my freedom, the woman I love and my children, who will never be."

The last Dragonlord sank back into his chair dejectedly, but his eyes were still searching Emrys for something, some unknown tiny but vastly important detail which he still couldn't find. The younger man just looked down at his hands for a few minutes before looking up, and with a breaking voice and watery eyes said "I am _so_ sorry for your losses Balinor. I cannot imagine the pain you have suffered at the hands of one man. I would like to tell you though, my friend, that you cannot imagine the pain and disgust I suffer every day knowing that I will have to look upon such a monster, knowing that for me to achieve my duty I may have to save him. He has caused so much pain and suffered so little himself. It is cruel beyond belief. I do hope though, that he witnesses his son's actions from Avalon. How delightful a though that is, Uther watching Arthur embrace magic, help with it's return to the land and use it to make Albion prosper."

Both Emrys and Balinor started laughing at the image. It was weak and slightly bitter laughter, but it was better than nothing. "Mm, yes. It does have a certain poetic justice doesn't it? The man who sets out to eradicate magic from the earth, only to have it returned by his only son. It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Chuckled Balinor. Remembering something he asked "Isn't there a reason you're here Emrys? What was your problem again?"

Sobering up the younger man replied "Oh yes, I forgot. What a coincidence that you, the last Dragonlord, are present in the very camp I visit to seek advice about the last dragon. Well Balinor I think the day you have been waiting for has finally come. Kilgarrah has been requesting his freedom."

Sitting bolt upright an excited grin spread across the Dragonlords face, the same smile as Emrys. "Has he really. Well then I think it's time I paid my old friend a visit, don't you?" It felt so good to joke again, Balinor thought. The druids were very nice but sometimes they were just too serious, unlike Emrys, who seemed to always be up for a giggle.

Emrys replied, in the same teasing tone "I think it's well overdue actually. This isn't the first time he's asked but… certain _events_ shall we say, meant we haven't been the best of friends lately but he's still my friend. I'd suggest that you come back to Camelot with me and I'll arrange a meeting for you, can't have him thinking you're an idiot now can we?" And with that their meeting ended. The pair thank a slightly bemused and amused Iseldir, who had remained near silent, for the use of the tent and then headed outside into the dying sunlight laughing together.

They sat together during the meal and were only separated when Emrys went to dance with the children later that evening (although later he managed to pull Balinor up to dance with all of the other adults arguing that dancing improved your coordination so if Balinor didn't want to fall over a rock in front of Kilgarrah and look like an idiot, he should get some practise in. Balinor had laughed but ultimately got up and joined the throng).

The druids privately wondered what had made their Dragonlord so happy. This morning had been like any other morning –apart from the arrival of Emrys of course- Balinor left his tent, ate alone and in silence, watched the children with sad eyes, barely spoke and just looked at the ground with those sad eyes of his. It upset the druids to see him so unhappy and full of pain. They had tried to help him but all their attempts had proved to be futile. He had left for the Elder's tent with Emrys and Iseldir looking almost as solemn as always, if a little shocked, and he had returned _laughing_, making jokes with Emrys, openly talking about the Great Dragon and telling their King stories about his youth with laughter in his voice and joy in his eyes. He was almost unrecognizable, looking twenty years younger and unburdened for once. And now he was _dancing!_ In the five years he had lived with them, the druids had never once seen Balinor dance. He had always been polite at such gatherings but, other than the occasional smile and compliment to the children about their flower garlands he had remained on the sidelines and here he was dancing, joking, joining in the animal noises when the sung the Song of the Woodland Creatures! They could only assume that it was all down to their Emrys. Once again he had given them a reason to thank him- he had made their Dragonlord happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter and everything comes together!

* * *

It was just after dawn when Balinor stood outside the luxurious tent Emrys had given for the night, calling for him. Wearing his best travelling clothes (brown trousers, a long brown coat and a dark green tunic) Balinor was eager to get back to Camelot and see Kilgarrah, maybe Gaius too; he did owe the man a lot. Distracted by a rustling from behind the tent Balinor tensed, unsheathing his sword. He lowered it when he saw Emrys come crashing out from behind the tent, dirt on his pale cheeks, a twig lodged behind his ear and his raven hair sticking up at funny angles.

Seeing Balinor and his confused expression Emrys blushed before blurting out "I slept outside. I snuck out of my tent when everyone had gone to sleep. It's not that I don't like my tent, it's a very nice tent, in fact it's too nice, I do keep telling them that I'm not actually a King or anything but they never listen, I'm not used to all this lavishness, I'd much prefer a normal tent, in fact I prefer to sleep outside but they'd never let me, I've tried before and they found me the next mor-" He stopped abruptly and blushed a deeper shade of red to match his neckerchief as he saw Balinor was only just managing to hold back laughter at him rambling. "I only slept outside because I couldn't sleep in the tent and sleeping outside helps soothe me. It makes me feel…connected with everything, with myself." Balinor made a noise of agreement. Having spent many nights under the stars he knew the calming effect it could have. "Anyway," Emrys continued, determined not to get sidetracked again "I couldn't sleep because I had this feeling that I've missed something very important. Nothing bad though, I don't feel like I've been followed or that some ones going to attack; it's a good feeling but it's something _really_ important." Balinor grunted in agreement again. He too had felt a similar thing since he met Emrys and had given up trying to work out what it was.

"So, are you ready to go?" asked Balinor, slightly impatiently.

"Hm?" Emrys had only been half listening, he was busy dusting himself off and pulling twigs out of his hair. "Oh! Camelot! Am I ready to go to Camelot? Oh erm, I meant to say last night but I forgot, I'm not going to Camelot just yet. Sorry. I've got the week off so I'm going back to my village to visit my mother. I knew I was going to pass by the camp so I though I'd stop here for the night. Asking for advice was an afterthought to be honest. Glad I did though, eh?" Emrys spoke in a light jovial tone, slightly distracted with taking off his right boot and shaking a big green caterpillar out of it. Frowning slightly, as if wondering how it got in there, Emrys picked it up gently and put it on a nearby leaf which it began to devour quickly. "You are a very hungry caterpillar, aren't you?" he murmured softly, quickly placing a protective enchantment on it. It seemed like a nice caterpillar and he didn't want it to be eaten before it turned into a beautiful butterfly.

Balinor watched this display of innocence from Emrys with a light heart, everything else forgotten as he watched the duplicate of the son he dreamed of gently pick up a caterpillar and lift it to safety before speaking to it in such a childlike voice it made Balinor's heart break. It was voice of some one who'd lost their innocence far too young, some one who'd never really had the chance to be care free and childlike. It must have been awful for him growing up. He would've had to hide his gifts from everyone on pain of death, no life for a child. Damn you Uther, damn you for taking another child's innocence he thought bitterly. He managed to calm down again before Emrys turned to face him, looking apologetic. Seeing the young man open his mouth, probably to apologise again Balinor cut him off "It's fine, I shouldn't have assumed we were leaving straight away. When will you pass through here again then? So I can be ready." Balinor smiled, just to reassure Emrys that everything was all right. He saw an idea flash across Emrys' face as he began to speak slowly "You could… you could come with me, to my village I mean and then to Camelot. It's just me and my mother, I don't have a father. I think you'd get along well, she's a bit like me. It was just a thought really, it doesn't matter if you don't want to I just though you might, it might be easier than waiting around here for a few days…" Emrys trailed off having finally finished his insane mix of babbling and drawing out his words nervously. It was obviously a big deal to ask Balinor back to his home, which made the Dragonlord swell with happiness and pride. Had he really made that much of a good impression on the young man? He though it over for a few seconds before answering "Yes, I'd like that very much Emrys. I would be honoured to come with you to your home and meet your mother."

Emrys let out a sigh of relief and then made a small clicking noise. A few moments later a slender black mare trotted into view complete with saddle and bridle "Afa!" Emrys called the horse who walked over to him and began to nuzzle his shoulder affectionately. "Afa, this is Balinor, Balinor this is my trusty and noble mare, Afa." He giggled as the horse nibbled his ear. "Yes yes, I'll stop being silly Afa." He nudged her towards Balinor who walked forward and put his hand out. After a cautionary sniff, Afa began to push her nose into Balinors coat, looking for apples. "Hm, that's odd."

After a questioning look from Balinor who was now petting the horses nose he elaborated. "Afa has trust issues. So far I'm the only one who can ride her without being thrown off, I think it's to do with my magic, all animals seem to like me. Anyway, the only other person she's trusted so quickly is me. Normally she'd either be ignoring you or trying to bite your hand off. Have you got a horse Balinor?"

"Yes, he's with the other horses, we can get him after some breakfast"

After a simple breakfast around a quiet campfire. They went to fetch Balinor's horse Brego, before telling the druids of their plans. After bidding them goodbye- which included Emrys enchanting some leaves to fly around like birds for the children to chase and then being overwhelmed with offers of food from all the older women who seemed rather smitten with sweet young lad and after being given four loaves of bread, two legs of rabbit, an array of nuts and berries, four apples and a roast chicken Balinor said enough was enough- they packed their saddlebags and set off at a leisurely pace.

They had been making idle conversation for a while and after a comfortable silence Balinor asked about Merlin's village and what it was like growing up.

"Oh it's nothing special really. A few fields, couple of cows. Just your normal little outlying village. No one really bothers us anymore, not since Arthur came and we defeated the bandits, but that's a long story. One for another day perhaps. Growing up there was pretty uneventful. Mother always made sure I was so careful about my magic. She was so angry when my friend Will found out! He had always suspected, I think. He saw me fell half a mile of forest when I was in a bad mood when we were thirteen. It was a bit of a give away. I'm just glad no one else saw. It's in Essitir but we're close enough to the border for the prejudice to have spread. I honestly don't what would've happened to me if people had found out, some people would've left me be but others… they would've marched me straight to Uther if they hadn't already done it themselves. I wasn't terribly popular see, Will was my only real friend. Everyone always thought I was a bit odd, some suspected magic more than others but most of them just put it down to me being 'Hunith's little bastard' which is ju" Emrys was cut off by a yelp of surprise from Balinor.

"No, it can't be" whispered Balinor, too quiet for his companion to hear "It just _can't_ be my…" Oh but it can, replied the little voice in his head. "What did you say?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I said that they called me 'Hunith's little bastard'. Balinor, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Asked a concerned and confused Emrys.

"The village. What's its name. What's it called?" Balinor's voice was gruff and when Emrys didn't answer straight away he shouted "The name! Tell me!" His eyes were alight with a desperate hope that frightened Emrys a little. "E-ealdor!" He managed to stammer "It's name is"

"Ealdor…" Balinor finished in a soft whisper, closing his eyes. Emrys was more than a little unnerved to see the Dragonlords mood change so quickly but didn't speak in case he said something wrong.

For Balinor, everything had begun to slot into place, impossible as it seemed… ot explained Emrys' resemble to a younger Balinor, how his eyes were, as he now realized, uncannily like Hunith's, why he felt such a strong link to Kilgarrah. There was just on thing missing, one thing and Balinor would now for certain…

"Tell me your name Emrys, tell me the name that Hunith gave you. Please." He kept his eyes shut, he didn't want to look upon…the boy until he knew the name his Hunith had given him. Then he would know if he had a son.

He heard the boy speak, after what felt like an eternity, confused yet soft.

"Merlin. My name is Merlin."

_Merlin._ The name bounced around his head. "Merlin" he echoed trying the word out in his mouth. It felt…good. It was felt right. He though of his eldest son that lived in his dreams, thought of his kindness, his voice, his eyes, his protectiveness, his ears, his magic. He saw his face, Emrys' face, Merlin's face and it fitted.

For once it all fitted and made perfect sense.

Slowly he opened his eyes and drank in the man before him. He was tall and gangly, sitting on a tall dark horse. His clothes were dirty and worn, for some bizarre reason he was wearing a red neckerchief, Camelot red. He had messy black hair that covered ridiculously large ears. He had sharp cheekbones and an angular face. Under his furrowed brows there were piercing blue eyes flecked with a magical gold and filled with worry. His mouth, Balinor's mouth, was moving but the words were lost to the Dragonlord, washing over him like the tide because nothing else could possibly matter because he _knew!_ He had never seen something so perfect in his life. And it was _his,_ it was his son.

Balinor's arm moved of its own accord, caressing Merlin's cheek, gripping his arm, just to prove he was real, it wasn't a dream. "Merlin. My son, Merlin."

"What? Balinor what are you talking about?" asked a confused Merlin, his voice rising in distress. Balinor twisted in his saddle, both hands now grasping his son's shoulders tightly, hoping to provide some kind of anchor for him. His voice was urgent, he spoke as if he son was about to be ripped from him at any moment.  
"You remember I told you of a village I went to, when I first escaped, the one on the border? Remember the woman I spoke? It was Ealdor I went to, that was the place. Your mother, Hunith, she was the woman, the one I loved, we were to marry. I never knew, I never thought, never imagined- but oh! Merlin, I am your father, I'm sorry I left, I didn't know, please believe me I never would've left if I'd known, please" Balinor was talking frantically, stumbling over his words all the while his eyes never wandering from the face before him. Realization was dawning on Merlin, his brain was processing this information agonizingly slowly, everything slotting into place. "I can't believe, I have a son!" he laughed loudly and threw his head back as he shouted to the forest "Oh praise the merciful gods I have a son!"

"And I have… I have a father." Merlin's voice was quiet and raw as met his father's loving brown eyes, which were also overflowing with tears.

"I'm sorry, my son, I have not been there for you. I do not know what it is to have a son." Balinor spoke sombrely, his voice laden with emotion. Merlin just smiled sadly and said "Nor I a father. But that's neither here nor there. You're not to blame, nobody is. I'm just thankful that fate had smiled upon us and chance allowed us to meet while there is still breath in our bodies." His smile grew wider and happier, a smile which Balinor matched. "Come," he continued "We have much to talk about, you and I, and Mother, I don't want to waste anymore time than I have to."

Balinor froze. The though of seeing Hunith after all these years… it thrilled and terrified him. Shaking his head, he said "I don't know if I can face her Merlin, it's been so long…"

"Oh yeah?" Merlin's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "And what would I say to her, hm? Oh hi Mother, guess who I've just met? Balinor! Remember him? Last Dragonlord, love of your life, father of your only child… yeah _that_ Balinor! What are the chances, eh? Anyway, I invited him to come with me and pay you a visit but turns out he was too chicken to even say hello…" Merlin said the last sentence tauntingly slow, hoping Balinor would take the bait, just like Arthur always did.

And he wasn't disappointed. Balinor pounced on it like a hungry cat. "Well," he began in a gruff voice, eyes sparkling with humour "when you put it like that…" He spurred his horse on, breaking into a canter. He heard Merlin's light laughter and joined with him, a throaty chuckle erupted from deep within him as Merlin caught him up, egging his own horse on.

And that was it, all that mattered in that moment. Father and son, finally united, racing together. Towards what, they didn't know yet but one thing was for sure- they were racing forward, never looking back.

* * *

So there you go, that's it, story done and dusted. The ending may be a little cheesy but hey, it's nice to get a happy ever after once in a while! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed my story, you are wonderful people who deserve cake and biscuits!

I'm thinking of doing a follow up one shot where they get back to Ealdor with Hunith or just another short fic of when they go to Camelot to release Kilgarrah, let me know what you think :-)


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT.**

The sequel to this story is called Freedom and I've uploaded the first chapter today. It's not a finished story so updates may be a bit sporadic but I'll post another announcement on here when it's finished.  
In the sequel Balinor and Merlin return to Camelot to release Kilgarrah. Whilst there they meet Arthur, Gaius and Morgana. Father and son are going to have a discussion about what it is to be free and Morgana is going to be a key issue. It's set between episodes 3 and 4 in Series 2.

Please give it a read. You know you want to!


End file.
